


Dangerous in the dark

by lasvegas_lights



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Attempted Assault, Badass Amanda, F/M, Rowdy Three to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasvegas_lights/pseuds/lasvegas_lights
Summary: Amanda meets someone outside a bar who doesn't like hearing no. He has no idea he's just made a huge mistake. (See notes at the beginning for more info)





	Dangerous in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged it with attempted assault as the man does hurt Amanda and alludes to doing more but never has the chance. I wasn't sure what else to tag it with so please do let me know if you think I'm missing any other tags. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Amanda was having a really good night. She was deep in the throng of people dancing and jumping to one of her favourite bands, performing live, there was a warmth in her belly from the alcohol that she had consumed and Martin’s eyes hadn’t left her all night.

Somewhere in the mass of bodies, Vogel, Gripps and Cross were also enjoying themselves, emotions running high around them that smelt like an all you can eat buffet. Only Amanda noticed the flickers of blue as they treated themselves to small snacks as they moved through the packed crowd, leaving them full and happy.

Martin wasn’t much of a dancer, but was also enjoying himself, tucked away at one end of the bar, he watched Amanda like she was prey. His eyes were dark and he gave off a vibe which kept people from bothering him apart from the bartender who returned regularly to fill up his glass.

The band finished off another song to a loud roar, almost bursting Amanda’s eardrums. The pushing of bodies on all sides suddenly felt like too much and she forced her way through the crowd just as the opening chords of the next song had everyone cheering.

She headed straight for Martin who said nothing as she reached for her leather jacket, draped over the bar beside him. She slipped it on, even though she was hot and covered in a layer of sweat. Martin raised an eyebrow at her and she knew what he was asking. It hadn’t taken long for her to become so in sync with Martin and she always knew what his eyes were telling her.

“I’m going outside,” She explained, having to shout over the music. An innocent look passed across her face as she pressed up close to the man, enjoying the feeling of his solid chest against hers. He stayed still as her hand slipped boldly around his waist and into his back pocket. “Need the fresh air” She breathed against her neck, not missing the way he swallowed as her fingers copped a feel. She tried to ignore how good he smelt and the heat radiating off him as she found what she was looking for and her hand wrapped around the cool metal object.  

“Fresh air?” He questioned as she retrieved his lighter. She didn’t know how it was even possible for his eyes to turn even darker as he watched her tuck it into her bra, like he his mind was already planning how he would reclaim the lighter. She would look forward to that.

“I’ll be back in five.” She tore herself away from him and once again pushed through the mass of bodies to the exit.

As soon as she was out in the cool night air she sucked in a deep breath, holding it for a moment before letting go. It was nice to have space and peace, if only for a little while. She walked away from the bar until it the music was an indistinct beat, but made sure she kept the van in sight. It was a comforting sight in the dark parking lot.

She found a fence to perch on as she lit the one cigarette she had also stolen off Martin, earlier in the evening. It was definitely Martin’s bad influence, she decided, that ended up with her outside needing the hit of nicotine.

“Got a light?”

She’d been so deep in thought she hadn’t seen the man sneak up on her and she nearly slipped off the fence as she jerked in surprise. Amanda tried to recall if she’d seen him inside the bar but there had been too many people and it was all a bit of a blur.

“Sorry,” he smiled awkwardly. There was enough light from the lamppost overhead for Amanda to take note of his tanned skin and dark styled hair. He was short but with a hint of lithe muscle which might make most girls swoon but not her. She liked her men rough with tattoos and hair and scars that looked a little dangerous. The kind of man you wouldn’t bring home to your parents. The kind of man who looked and sounded a lot like Martin.

“I Didn’t mean to scare you.”

She snorted. If only he knew it took a lot more than that to scare her. She opened her hand to show the lighter still in her grip and helped him light his own cigarette before tucking the lighter away.

“Thanks.” He kept the lit cigarette tightly between two fingers but didn’t bring it to his lips. “I’m Luke.”

“Amanda.”

“Well Amanda, what’s a hot piece of ass like you doing out here on your own?” She sighed. It had only taken him thirty seconds to say something which made Amanda want to simultaneously throw up and kick him in the balls.

“Trying to get away from assholes like you,” Amanda retorted sharply. “I think I’ll try somewhere else,” She dropped down off the fence and began to make her way back to the bar.

“We’re not finished here bitch.” She wasn’t expecting the hand which grabbed her hair and yanked her back harshly. “Better teach you a lesson.” She cried out in pain as the hand in her hair, gripped the handful of hair even tighter and forced her down onto the ground.

With her knees in the dirt and her lip bleeding from where she had bit herself she began laughing.

The unexpected laughter made him freeze long enough for Amanda to pull free from his grip. “What the hell is so funny,” he sneered.

“You are,” she looked up at him and grinned, “you just made a really big fucking mistake.”

“Oh yeah?” He sneered. “I watched you inside, you’re here on your own and you? You’re nothing. I’m going to enjoy breaking you.”

“You’re wrong,” She rose to her feet slowly and steadily. “I’m not alone.” Her connection to the boys was strong and she had felt them the moment they had sensed her pain. “My boys are on their way and they are pissed and you don’t want to be their target when they’re angry, trust me.”

“You’re lying,” he spat out, but he shifted his stance and she knew she had him where she wanted him.

“You see, my boys are strong. Strong and dangerous and angry.” She heard a howl in the dark and felt her grin widening. The jerk’s head snapped in the direction of the sound and then back to Amanda with fear in his eyes. “They like breaking things too you know, they’ll enjoy breaking you”

“Stop it!”

“Nothing can stop them, not even the universe itself can stop my boys, but you know what’s worse than them?”

“What?”

She lifted a hand into the air and out of the darkness a baseball bat flew through the air and landed in her open palm. “ _Me_ ”.

In one swift movement, she grasped the bat tightly in her hand and swung it in a wide arch until the tip pressed under the man’s chin, his teeth snapping shut with the force.

Four figures stepped into the light, surrounding Amanda and Luke’s trembling form. She looked at each of the Rowdy Three. Vogel, Gripps, Cross and of course Martin, stood tall and furious and calmed with them in close proximity.

“I warned you,” Amanda directed at Luke, shaking her head. She pulled the bat away but kept a tight grip on it, just in case.  “Big, fucking mistake.”

 “Can we eat him?” Vogel asked, licking his lips, “His fear smells tasty.”

Luke took a stumbling step backwards but was stopped from escaping by Gripps who shoved him forward again. He tripped and stumbled into the dirt, landing on his back.

She felt Martin move behind her and his arm snaked possessively around her waist. She stared down at Luke who was made to watch them as Martin pressed a kiss to Amanda’s neck and she arched her neck to give him more space. She wanted the asshole to see what he would never get: her.

“Please,” He begged, tears now rolling down his cheeks.

“Please what?” She demanded.

“Don’t hurt me.”

“Tell me Luke…How many women have asked that of you?”

“None! I promise,” he gasped.

“Your lies smell like dogshit,” Cross barked.

Amanda sighed, suddenly tired of looking at the weak shell of a man now bawling like a baby on the ground. She slipped out of Martin’s arms and crouched down beside Luke. “You’re going to remember this moment every time you so much as even look at a woman” She promised him. “You’re going to remember that I could have made you hurt…and trust me, me and pain are old friends.”

She raised up and lifted her arm to wipe the blood from her lip then pressed the end of the bat into his chest. “Be good Luke, we’ll know if you’re not.”

He nodded furiously.

“Good boy,” She swung the bat up and rested it on her shoulder. “Now shoo, before I let the boys _feed_ ,” He scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

She smiled at her boys as soon as Luke was gone, “Thanks for the back-up” She always appreciated how the Rowdy Three never tried to fight her battles for her, never treated her like a princess up in a high tower that needed protecting but were always there when she needed them.

“Always, you know that,” Martin answered and she turned to face him. “Back inside?” He asked, nodded in the direction of the bar where music was still playing.

She shook her head slowly and closed the gap between them, dropping the bat so she could loop her two fingers in his belt loops to tug him even closer.

“Boys,” Martin called, his eyes never leaving Amanda. He didn’t need to say anything else. Gripps and Cross wrinkled their noses and dragged Vogel back towards the bar.

Once they were out of sight she raised an eyebrow “Don’t you have a lighter to find?”

He grinned down at her and leaned forward to kiss her split lip carefully. She shrieked loudly as he picked her up suddenly and she held on to him tightly as he carried her back to the van.


End file.
